05 September 1990
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-09-05 ; Comments *Tracks from five mixtapes. Track order unknown, especially as some the tapers were known to dub out of order, and for that reason it's also not 100% certain that all tracks are from this show. *Peel dedicates Royal Trux's Baghdad Buzz to Ian The Tank Engine. Sessions *Krispy 3 #1, recorded 10th June 1990, repeat, first broadcast 03 July 1990. Tracklisting *'File 6 show starts after the news at 1:56' *Creamers: 'Think I'm Going To Be Sick (7 inch-B side of Sunday Head) (Fierce Recordings) @ ~ *LL Cool J: The Power Of God (album - Mama Said Knock You Out) Def Jam Recordings 467315 1 $''' *Above track back-announced on @ starts 42:44 *Hellbastard: Natural Order (LP - Natural Order) Earache *Krispy 3: Natch It Up (session) *Royal Trux: 'Baghdad Buzz (double 7 inch pack-Spike Cyclone)' (Vertical) @ ~ (last two tracks transposed on file 1) *Half Pint: Greetings '''$ *Macrophage: 'In The World' (MCR) @ starts 51:37 *Wedding Present: Crawl (single - 3 Songs EP) RCA & *Prince Of Dance Music: E-3, E-6 Roll On (12" - In My Kingdom We Dance In Peace) City Limits CL 3005 $''' *More Fiends: Big Tea Party (v/a 2x7" - Life's Tough For The Stupid) Rave RAVE 008 # @ *Krispy 3: E1 (session) *''(JP: 'Despite the fact that my birthday is five days old, I mean five days into my fifty-second year, the birthday cards continue to come in. The most extraordinary that I've had so far was from a German woman living in Egypt somewhere. It was a very, actually a terribly depressing letter...and with it, she's sent me, well I'm not much of a judge of these things, but I'd have said most of her pubic hair, and you think, what kind of state can people be in to do that sort of thing?') @ '' '''$ *Shamen: Make It Mine (V1.1 Lenny D) (12") One Little Indian 46TP12 $''' *'''File 6 ends 3:16 into above track *Inside Out: Dead Children (12" EP - Do It Yourself Nose Job) Meantime COX EP4 # @ & *Wreck: Relocate (album - Soul Train) Play It Again Sam USA BIUS 1054 # @ & *Boogie Down Productions: Beef (album - Edutainment) Jive HIP 100 $''' *New Order: Touched By The Hand Of God '''$ *Olivelawn: 4 Is Greater Than 2 (7") Nemesis NEM-15 @ & ends 1:08:12 on File 1 *Krispy 3: Mentally Appetising (session) & *Wedding Present: Make Me Smile (Come Up And See Me) (single - 3 Songs EP) RCA & *''John is trying to get hold of some 7" promos from Ride to give away in another thrilling Radio 1 FM competition. #'' *Ride: Taste (12" promo - Fall) Creation Creation CRE 087TP # *''end of programme #'' Tracks marked @ on File 1. Tracks marked # on File 2. Tracks marked ~ on File 3. Tracks marked & on File 4. Tracks marked $ on File 5. File ;Name *1) Best Of Peel Vol 12 *2) 1990-09-05 Peel Show R124.mp3 *3) john-peel-25a-1990 *4) john-peel-25b-1990 *5) 1990-09-xx Peel Show LE083 *6) john peel 3rd sept 1990.mp3 (mislabelled date) ;Length *1) 1:35:20 (42:44-46:36 and 51:37-1:08:12) (from 1:00:00 additional to File 6) *2) 10:59 (from 7:34 unique) *3) 47:00 (from 42:29) not unique *4) 48:08 (to 13:23) (from 7:03 unique) *5) 1:27:38 (18:22-45:35) (from 34:36 unique except for 35:57-36:16) *6) 0:46:49 ;Other *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. *5) Created from LE083 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel September 1990 Lee Tape 83. *6) Many thanks to Tim. ;Available * 1) Mooo server (see Peel Mailing List.) * 2) Mooo * 3) 4) Youtube * 5) Mooo * 6) Mooo Category:Rich 200 Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:1990 Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:Lee Tapes Category:Tim's Tapes